I Need You
by texmex327
Summary: It wasn't until that moment that she realized exactly how much she needed him **Special thanks to Robin & Mimi for your help**
1. Chapter 1

The last words she spoke to him were still fresh in her mind. She hated that they had argued. She hated even more that he had gotten himself in the middle of all this mess. She had told him that she couldn't watch him cross that fine line, yet she had crossed it by not telling Horatio what she had found. It took everything in her not to point her gun at Alexander's head and demand to know where Eric was. As she walked away from his father she broke, the pain of nearly losing him two years earlier came back ten fold. She did what she could to regain her composure, but her emotions took over. She fell to the ground in agony. She thought for a moment it was Eric holding her as she cried, but quickly realized that it wasn't him. She just kept repeating over and over that she couldn't lose him. Ryan reassured her that they would find him and he would be back in her arms in no time.

For the first time in three months Calleigh walked into her condo alone. There was no sound of Eric welcoming her home after a long day, no message on her machine telling her that he would pick dinner up, no tulips on her table from him. Instead she was greeted with emptiness and heartache.

She shot at him. He left no clues as to where he could have possibly gone. He simply vanished into thin air. She was half-expecting him to show up at her place with a bullet wound in the arm. She would have shot him a death glare for making her worry and then with a sense of relief taken him to the hospital. But he wasn't there and it tore her apart inside.

Walking into her bathroom to wash her tear-stained face she spotted his cologne sitting on the vanity. She picks it up and holds it up to her nose to take a wiff of Eric. She places it back down on the vanity and falls against the bathroom wall. Tears flood her eyes as she quickly realizes just how much she enjoys his scent, but knows how much more she enjoys it radiating from his body. She walks back into her bedroom and picks up his pillow, takes it to the couch and curls up in a ball, clutching his pillow as if it is the most precious thing on this Earth. He left his scent on her pillow. She can't remember a time without it. Her tears begin once again as she sees a picture they had taken the weekend before. How quickly things change. He's not there to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be ok.

She can't apologize to him for their argument earlier. Everything has been left up in the air. She loves him and she didn't have the chance to tell him. She didn't want to even think of the possibility of never telling him. She was sure the first time that he kissed her lips that she would spend the rest of her life with him. They had fought so hard for this relationship, she needed him. She couldn't see her life without him, not anymore.

She hadn't moved for hours. The pain she was feeling too intense. She hadn't eaten all day, but she probably wouldn't have kept it down anyway. She didn't pick up the phone when it rang. Natalia and Ryan had both called her at least 4 times a piece in the span of 20 minutes. The only person she wanted to hear from was Eric. She needed to know he was ok; she just needed to know he was alive.

As night turned into day she couldn't bring herself to get up. She looked at her phone and noticed the 15 missed calls from both Ryan and Natalia. She really appreciated their concern, but it just wasn't enough. She needed him, she needed his arms around her, and she needed his scent.

For the first time in 10 years she called into work. She spoke to Horatio who had no news to tell her about as to Eric's whereabouts. He promised to call her the minute he heard anything about Eric. The ringing of her doorbell startled her. She dropped the phone and sprung up from the couch to open the door. Sitting on her doorstep were a dozen yellow tulips. She blinked back the tears as she picked up the card that was placed with the flowers.

_I'm sorry. _

_I love you, Eric._


	2. Chapter 2

_Several hours earlier_

Eric Delko walked away from his girlfriend after she presented him with damning evidence regarding his father. He knew that he shouldn't talk to him but he needed to know what was happening. His father had told him that he wasn't involved in that life anymore but the evidence that Calleigh presented him with was overwhelming.

After Eric spoke with his father he returned back to the crime lab. He was surprised to say the least that the vehicle involved in that mornings accident was found. Inside he was happy that his father had done the right thing. It killed him though to know that he and Calleigh did not see eye to eye regarding the relationship with his father. He knew that he had to make it right. He made a mental note to call the florist before the end of his shift.

An hour before he was to leave for the day, Eric received the phone call that would change his life.

"Eric, son. I need your help."

Eric didn't hesitate to leave. He needed to help his father; after all, he had helped him several months before. Before leaving to help him Eric made the call he knew he had to make.

"Floreria Ramirez." The voice on the opposite end answered.

"Senora Ramirez, it's Eric Delko, como estas?"

"Eric, mijo. I am good. How is your mother?"

"She is fine, gracias. Listen, I need you to do me a favor please."

"Anything mijo, what do you need?"

"I need a dozen yellow tulips for my girlfriend."

"Mijo, you must have done something wrong."

Eric laughed.

"If for some reason I don't make it there tonight can you have them delivered tomorrow morning with a card that says I'm sorry and I love you."

"Of course mijo. Que Dios te bendiga."

"Gracias."

Eric hung up the phone after giving Sra. Ramirez Calleigh's address. He had a bad feeling about going to get his father; he had no idea that it everything would change in an instant.

It had been 12 hours since Eric had gone missing. Calleigh tried her best to get some rest. She thinks she fell asleep for about an hour after holding his pillow the entire night. She was so used to having him next to her that it made it impossible for her to sleep alone. After the flowers were left on her doorstep Calleigh rushed to MDPD.

She looked like hell but she didn't care. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, no makeup. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the tears she had cried all night and again that morning. She looked into the interrogation room where Eric's father was being held. She hated this man. She hated him because of what he took from her.

Calleigh tapped on the window to get Frank's attention. She needed to know if Sharova had given anything up on Eric's location. She knew that Horatio would have called but she couldn't just sit there and not do anything.

"Calleigh, I thought you were home."

Calleigh bit her lip as the tears threatened to fall once again. "I couldn't just sit there and not do anything. Did you get anything?"

"No, he's playing dumb."

"May I?"

"Go ahead."

Calleigh walked into the interrogation room. She had her hand on her gun. Alexander Sharova stared at the woman that he had met only 12 hours before but had heard countless tales about.

"I need you to tell me where Eric is."

"I already told the other detective that I don't know where he is."

"Cut the crap. You know where Eric is hiding or who has him."

"I didn't see anything."

Calleigh didn't remember how it happened. She jumped over the table with her gun in her hand. She held it to his head, ready to shoot.

"You better tell me where he is or I swear to God that I will blow your goddamn head off."


	3. Chapter 3

Frank and Natalia rushed into the interrogation room just in time to pull Calleigh away from Eric's father.

"Calleigh, what the hell….."

Frank pushed Calleigh to the corner of the room. Natalia took the gun from Calleigh's hands.

"Eric has been missing for 15 hours. He knows where Eric is…and he isn't saying a goddamn word about it."

"This isn't the way to do it Calleigh, you know that." Natalia told her.

Calleigh could feel the tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. She put her head down and took a deep breath.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?" Frank asked her.

Calleigh looked at Frank and walked out of the interrogation room. She couldn't think straight. Frank was right, what the hell was she thinking. She wouldn't have thought twice about blowing his head off but that wouldn't bring Eric back any sooner.

She walked to the locker room to splash water on her face. She didn't bother to stop and talk to anyone. She just wanted to get in and get out.

Ryan had spotted Calleigh going into the locker room. He needed to tell her that he had found some bullets in the car Eric was driving. He didn't know if they came from her gun.

Ryan walked in and heard Calleigh crying. In all the years he had known her he had never seen her cry. He felt for his friend. He could only imagine the pain she was going through. Although it wasn't the news she wanted to hear, he needed to tell her that he had found some bullets. The hardest part was not knowing if those were her bullets or someone else's. Nonetheless, he was still out there, possibly with an injury.

"Cal"

Calleigh dried her eyes and turned around to face Ryan.

"I thought you were at home."

"I couldn't just sit there and wait." Calleigh sobbed and took a deep breath. "He sent me flowers." She said barely above a whisper.

"Cal, I found a bullet in the car that Eric was driving."

Calleigh looked up at Ryan.

"It was a .45." Ryan swallowed and looked at Calleigh. She fell back onto the bench and buried her face in her hands.

"I'll have someone run the bullet to see if we get any matches." He told her.

"I'll do it."

"Cal, are you sure."

"I said I'll do it. Please Ryan, I have to do something to keep me busy or else I will go insane. We need to find him, I need him."

Calleigh had been running the striations for over three hours. She was growing frustrated by the minute. She kept yelling at the machine to get her a match already. She prayed over and over that she would find a match and not have to test it against her gun.

Natalia had noticed her friend's agitated state.

"Cal."

"WHAT!!!!!"

Calleigh turned to look at Natalia. "I'm sorry, Nat. I'm just growing more and more frustrated."

"I understand. How long have you been at this?"

"Three hours. It's not getting me anywhere."

"Why don't you have someone else run this for you? You could need a break."

"I can't take a break Nat. I have to find him."

"Cal, we are doing everything we can."

"Well it's not good enough because we still haven't found him." Calleigh said as she raised her voice.

Natalia embraced her friend in a hug. "We're gonna find him, Cal."


	4. Chapter 4

_**18 hours missing**_

He didn't know how exactly he had gotten there. His eyes blinked as the sun rose over the horizon. He tried to push himself up off the sand but found that he was too weak from the gunshot wound to his shoulder. He remembered leaving the armory with his father and he remembered the crash. Everything else went blank after that. He could feel an intense pain in the back of his head. As he ran his hand over the back of his head he could feel the bump that was causing him all of the pain. He staggered over to the water to rinse the blood off of his mouth. As he looked out over the horizon, he whispered into nothingness. "Calleigh"

He slowly stood up and looked around. His face was swollen from the beatings he had endured over the past 15 hours. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he knew that he wasn't in Miami. His wallet, gun and badge were missing. He assumed that they were lost in the struggle. He cursed himself for going after his father, especially after he and Calleigh had argued about it. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and apologize over and over for not listening to her. She was right, he is a dangerous man. He put himself right in the middle of it.

He closed his eyes and could see Calleigh staring right back at him. The look on her face as he realized that it was her that was shooting at him broke his entire being. He put her in danger; what if she had been shot the minute she stopped shooting at him? He mentally kicked himself for being that selfish and that stupid. He could have gotten the woman that he loves more than life itself killed. He hated that they fought. Everything in him had told him that he would be back in her arms that night until he got the phone call from his father. He wanted to help him because he owed him that much. He never thought that the threat would come from his own father.

"_If you don't help me Eric, that pretty girlfriend of yours will be next."_

He did it to save her. He couldn't live with himself if something would have happened to her. Everything he said to her that night in the hospital came flooding back to him. He knew the minute he walked into that room that he would never leave her side. He would do everything in his power to protect her, even if she thought she didn't need it.

His father knew more than what he was letting on. While they were in the car he tried to get him to come clean as to why he would be threatening Calleigh's life as well as his own. His father didn't say a word. It was becoming clear to him that his father was using him as a way to get back at to Russian mob. He argued with his father shortly before the crash near the Everglades. His father pulled a gun on him and then he heard a shot.

As Eric stumbled along the sand he noticed a group of people playing near the shoreline. He tried to call out to get their attention but couldn't because of the pain he felt in his ribs. A young man noticed Eric and ran towards him. "Hey man, are you ok?"

As the young man got closer he recognized Eric's face. "Hey, call an ambulance; this is the missing guy that's been all over the news."

"It's alright man; help is on its way."

_Calleigh had her backed turned in firearms. She didn't hear the approaching footsteps that were sneaking up behind her. She felt a mans arms wrap around her. She turned to face him. I knew it was you…._

"Cal, Calleigh wake up."

Calleigh jumped up and looked at her surroundings. She was in the firearms lab, but Eric was still no where to be found. She could have sworn that he was standing right behind her just a second ago.

"I swear I just put my head down for a minute."

Calleigh looked up to see her boss looking back at her.

Calleigh took in a deep breath. "Any progress?"

"Nothing yet."

Calleigh fought the urge to let her tears spill once again.

"How long?" Horatio asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you and Eric been seeing each other?" He asked once again.

"Three months. Ever since I got out of the hospital." She confessed.

Horatio smiled.

"We were going to tell you, when the time was right." Calleigh said.

"I think a part of me knew that you two were together, I am really happy for the both of you. You two deserve all of the happiness in the world."

"We've gotta find him Horatio. It's been 18 hours. What if we…."

"Don't even think like that Calleigh. You have my word that Eric will be back in your arms in no time."

Horatio put his arms around Calleigh and pulled her into a hug. "We won't lose him."

"Why don't you go into the break room and relax? You've been at this for nearly 6 hours. Close your eyes and get some rest."

"I can't Horatio. I need to help find him."

"Ma'am, it's better if you get some rest and let a fresh pair of eyes look at these striation patterns. I promise you that you will be the first call I make if I hear anything."

Calleigh reluctantly agreed.

As Calleigh made her way towards the break room the sound of his phone buzzing on his hip knocked Horatio out of his trance.

His eyes widened in surprise as he heard the news he had been waiting for all day.


	5. Chapter 5

The helicopter ride was fast, so he assumed that he wasn't too far from Miami. The doctors met them on the tarmac; he immediately recognized one of the voices.

"What do we have here?"

"A missing CSI, he was found about an hour ago. He lost some blood due to a gunshot in his shoulder. I don't know if the bullet is still lodged in there."

"Eric, baby, it's Alexx, can you hear me?"

Eric opened his eyes and looked back at the woman who saved Calleigh's life only a few months before. He squeezed her hand as they made their way to the operating room.

"Don't worry baby, Calleigh's on her way."

Calleigh was sitting on the couch in the break room with her head resting in her hands. She had tried her best to stop the tears from falling but it was no use. After Valera's news that the blood on Sharova's shirt belonged to Eric, she lost it. She shot him, now she was positive of it.

Horatio ran into the break room about 10 minutes after she had come in.

"We found him."

"What, where?"

"I don't know exactly where. All I know is that he was airlifted to Miami General, Alexx is with him now."

Calleigh sprang up from the couch and ran as fast as she could towards the parking garage. She wasn't about to wait for anyone else. She drove as fast as she could, she needed to see him.

Calleigh got to Miami General in record time. She ran into the emergency room.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A nurse asked.

"Eric Delko, where is he?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, there is no one here by that name."

"What the hell do you mean that he's not here? I was told that he was airlifted here. Tell me where he is goddamnit!"

"Calleigh!"

Calleigh turned to see Alexx standing near the emergency room doors.

"Alexx, thank God. How is he?" She said as she walked away from the nurse.

Alexx put her arm around her friend. "Calleigh, he lost some blood. He has a gunshot wound to the shoulder."

Calleigh felt as if her world ended.

"It was a 9mm, we managed to get the bullet out."

"A 9 mil…I didn't, my gun it's not…I didn't shoot him." Calleigh said as she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Calleigh, what happened?"

"I wish I knew. Can I see him?"

"He is still in surgery. They are almost done. As soon as he is in recovery, I will come and get you."

"C'mere baby girl."

Alexx pulled Calleigh into a hug. "I can't believe I almost lost him again." Calleigh said through her sobs.

"He is going to be okay baby, he is a fighter. Why don't you wait here, I'll come get you in a bit."

Alexx walked back towards the operating room. She stopped as soon as she saw Horatio and Ryan walk into the waiting area. She smiled and pointed towards Calleigh. She was sitting in the chair with her head in her hands.

"What did Alexx say?" Ryan asked.

"She said it was a 9 mil that shot Eric. She is going to get the bullet for us so we can compare it to the gun that Sharova had on him."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, he's still in surgery, she'll come and get us when he is out of surgery."

A short while later Alexx appeared once again with the bullet that was found in Eric's shoulder. Ryan volunteered to take it back to the lab. Horatio told Calleigh that he was going to go talk to Eric's father again. Alexx assured Calleigh that Eric was on his way to recovery and she could see him soon.

It felt like Calleigh was waiting an eternity when Alexx came out to get her. They made their way to the recovery area.

"He's still a little out of it because of the anesthesia, but you are all he's been asking about. Go ahead, I'll check on you guys when his room is ready."

Calleigh thanked her friend and gently squeezed her hand.

She caught her breath as she saw him lying in the bed. It was probably the most beautiful sight she had seen in nearly 24 hours. She pulled a chair up to his bed and took his hand as she sat down. It seemed like déjà vu, for it had only been a few months when they were in the same type of position. She gently stroked his hand and brought it up to her lips.

"Hey you." Eric said groggily.

Calleigh stood up and placed a kiss on lips. "Thank God you are okay."

To him, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. He hated himself for causing her so much pain.

"I am so sorry Calleigh."

"Let's not talk about this right now, you need to rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I can't think of anywhere else I would want to be."

Calleigh gently stroked Eric's shoulder as she watched him fall back asleep. She laid her head on his bed and closed her eyes as she let the pain of this horrible ordeal wash away, even if it was only for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh's head shot up as soon as she heard the sound of the machine beeping. She looked over to see Eric smiling and chuckling at her.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she stretched her arms

"For a while, you looked so beautiful and peaceful that I asked the nurse not to wake you."

Calleigh looked into Eric's deep brown eyes. She knew that they had a lot to talk about, especially with all that had happened over the last day but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She was happy that he was safe and sound.

"Cal, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, I am just glad that you are ok." She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He gently stroked the top of her hand.

"Cal, I know you. We can't avoid it forever."

"Eric, do we really…."

"Yes we have to. Calleigh, I am so sorry that I went behind your back. But you gotta know why I did what I did."

"Eric, it was your father. I get it."

Eric let out a small laugh. "You honestly think I did this for , I did it for you. They threatened you. I wasn't about to let something happen to you. I love you."

A smile played across her lips. "What did you say?"

Eric tilted his head sideways and let out a small grin. "C'mon Cal. You know exactly how I feel about you. I love you, I always have."

Calleigh got up from the chair and sat next to Eric on the bed. She looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you too Eric. I was so scared that I was going to lose you and that I wouldn't have gotten the chance to tell you."

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

Calleigh laughed as she leaned up closer to Eric's face. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

Calleigh put her arms around Eric's neck and leaned in for the kiss she had been waiting for all day. The nurse walked in and smiled as she brought Eric his food.

"Well, I see someone is feeling better."

Calleigh blushed and turned to look at Eric's nurse.

"I'm Nurse Sara." She said as she extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm…"

"Calleigh, I know. Eric hasn't stopped smiling since he woke up. He told me that you were his girlfriend."

"Eric, you need to eat something."

"I hate hospital food." Eric said as he sighed loudly.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he eats."

Nurse Sara smiled as she walked out of Eric's room. They are so adorable, she thought to herself.

"You gotta eat something Eric."

"Can I start with dessert first,, please?" Eric asked as he gave her his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Now how can I say no to that?" Calleigh laughed.

Calleigh picked up Eric's jello and grabbed the spoon. She scooped some into the spoon and fed him.

Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her in for another deep, passionate kiss.

**ECECECECECECECECE**

Ryan and Natalia were walking up the halls of Miami General. Horatio had sent them to interview to Eric and see if they could get anymore information as to who was holding him hostage and where.

"Horatio said that Calleigh's been here since you guys got the call."

"Well what do you expect Natalia, I mean he is her boyfriend."

"C'mon Ryan, you don't know that for sure. Maybe she's just really worried about him."

Ryan stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at her strangely. He gave her a yeah right look before they continued down to Eric's room.

"Twenty bucks says that we walk in on them making out."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Alright, you're on."

Ryan let Natalia walk into Eric's ahead of him. She stopped dead in her tracks and Ryan ran right into her. Natalia's eyes grew wider. Ryan glanced over Natalia's shoulder and chuckled.

He whispered into Natalia's ear, "I think you owe me twenty bucks."


	7. Chapter 7

The loud gasp out of Natalia's mouth startled both Eric and Calleigh. They turned around to see Natalia looking at them as if she just walked in on them having sex. In the background Ryan was laughing hysterically.

Natalia made her way towards Eric and Calleigh. She looked at them and started smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natalia asked Calleigh. Natalia gave her best friend a hug. She was genuinely happy for the both of them. It was about time, she thought to herself.

Ryan walked up behind Natalia. "I told you a couple of months ago that I thought they were together."

"No, you said that they could make use of a love nest like the one they had in that airplane case." Natalia said as she recalled their conversation from a few months ago.

Eric looked over at Ryan. "You knew."

Ryan laughed at Eric. "C'mon Eric, I'm not stupid. I noticed that stupid ass grin you have had on your face every morning for the past few months. I figured you were getting some."

Natalia slapped Ryan's arm and Calleigh raised an eyebrow at Ryan. "And you, well…you were absolutely glowing." Ryan told her.

"Oh my God, you noticed that." Calleigh and Natalia said in unison.

"Well that's because I am a specially trained crime scene investigator." Ryan said as he brushed his shoulders.

"You're full of shit Wolfe." Eric told him.

"But I was right. I really am happy for the both of you." Ryan told both Calleigh and Eric.

"Thanks Ryan.'

"Ok so now that all that mushy stuff is out of the way. Horatio sent us over here to talk to you. You think you're up to it buddy?" Ryan asked.

Eric licked his lips and looked over at Calleigh. He really didn't want her to hear all of the details about what happened. He had hurt her and worried her enough.

Natalia had caught the look of worry in Eric's eyes. "Hey Cal, why don't we go and get some coffee? I bet you haven't eaten all day."

Calleigh didn't want to leave. The CSI part of her wanted to know exactly what had happened between Eric and his father but the other part, the girlfriend part of her didn't want to know what happened. She was content with him being back in her arms. Calleigh glanced over at Eric and then back at Natalia. The girlfriend part of her would win out on this one.

"Yeah sure, Nat." Calleigh leaned over and placed a kiss on Eric's lips. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Natalia and Calleigh walked out of the room. Ryan pulled the chair over next to Eric's bed.

"So how you feelin' man?" Ryan asked.

"Like I just got the shit beaten out of me." Eric laughed.

"I know the feeling.' Ryan said as he recalled the beating he got at the hand from the Russians only a couple months earlier.

"About that, I never got to apologize to you. I understand now why you did what you did." Eric told him.

"You know what, that's not important right now. We got the guy who kidnapped me; we just don't have the guys who did this to you. Tell me what happened." Ryan told him.

Eric bit the inside of his cheek. He could feel the heat in his face rising as he recalled the circumstances that led to him being in this mess.

"Sharova called me before my shift ended. He told me that he needed my help in getting out of the line of fire. He asked me to meet him at the marina. He drove us towards the warehouse; we got out of the car and then saw some suspicious looking men near there. I quickly got back into the drivers side of the car and he got in the passengers side. As soon as we started driving out of there you and Calleigh showed up. I put her in danger Ryan. I could have gotten her killed. She stopped shooting as soon as she saw it was me in the car."

"Eric, she didn't know. She freaked. She thought that she shot you."

Eric let out a loud sigh.

"Sharova had a gun on me the entire time. He threatened Calleigh's life. That is when we started struggling for the gun. It went off hitting me in the shoulder. We were still fighting for the gun when I crashed. The next thing I knew someone came up behind me and chloroformed me. They left Sharova there because they thought that he would have had enough time to get away. I was held in a warehouse and beaten repeatedly for interfering. He set me up. He never called off the hit."

"I guess they didn't count on Horatio showing up, huh?"

"I guess not."

"The bullet that shot you was used in shooting two years ago. It was a Russian mob related case. We were never able to determine who the shooter was in that case. But the prints on the gun came back to your father."

"That man was never my father. I should have listened to Calleigh."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Eric. He's going away for a long time. You won't have to deal with him."

"I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to Calleigh." Eric confessed.

**ECECECECECECECE**

Natalia and Calleigh were sitting at one of the tables in the hospital cafeteria. Calleigh was drinking some tea and picking at the bagel in front of her. Natalia was sipping on her coffee.

"So why didn't you say anything to me?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to jinx it."

Natalia shook her head, "I can't believe that I didn't notice it."

Calleigh let out a small laugh and smiled.

"You're glowing." Natalia smiled. "I can't believe that Ryan noticed you were glowing, what is wrong with me."

Calleigh laughed again. Her face quickly became serious.

"I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to him, Nat."

Natalia reached across the table and gently squeezed her friend's hand. "You don't have to worry about that now Cal. He is ok. Sharova is going to go away for a long time; Horatio will make sure of it."

"I just wish I knew why Eric put himself in danger." Natalia said.

Calleigh knew the answer to that question already. Natalia saw the look of worry play over Calleigh's face.

"He did it because of me."

"What do you mean Calleigh?"

"He told me that Sharova threatened my life."


End file.
